


Fourth of July

by orphan_account



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, I miss season one Cheryl every day, and season one Veronica for that matter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:48:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24752650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: One year later.
Relationships: Cheryl Blossom/Veronica Lodge
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Fourth of July

It was a bright, sunny July afternoon, but the charred ruins of Thornhill cast a long shadow over them. Cheryl laid a rose on Jason's grave.

"I wish he could have met you, Ronnie."

It was a year today since Cheryl had lost Jason, and nearly that long since Veronica had moved to Riverdale and locked horns with Cheryl Blossom for the first time. So much had changed since then. Veronica knelt beside Cheryl to rub circles over her back.

"I want to stay here with him a little longer."

Cheryl lay down in the grass. Veronica settled behind her and wrapped an arm around Cheryl's waist. There was something gothic and bizarre about cuddling on a grave, but that was Cheryl, and Veronica had agreed to take her as she was.


End file.
